


Building trust

by fuxali



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Hange Zoë, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Fight Scenes, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Investigations, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Mystery, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Organized Crime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Scout Regiment, Supportive Levi, Supportive Moblit, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Violence, everyone deserves a hug, supportive Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxali/pseuds/fuxali
Summary: A group of mysterious and violent people try to harm some members of the Scout Regiment. What is their goal?Hanji seems to be their first target. How will everyone solve this big problem?OrHanji and Armin are attacked and try to stop the organisation before someone else is hurt. The soldiers will help them through this case while Moblit and Jean will help them through their trauma.+++This story is especially centered on Hanji and Armin and their (futur) partners, but some other ships may appear.I don't own Attack on Titan.TW: assault, abuse, gaslighting, kidnapping, blood, hateful language, homophobia, treats of death, suicidal thoughts, violent fights, eating disorders.I don't really know if these all apply, but I prefer preventing. Take care of yourself.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Something is up

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language :( so it may contain some mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> I plan to do more or less 20 chapters.
> 
> In this story, all the characters are older but still inside the walls.
> 
> There are no TW applied to this chapter.

When Hanji woke up, the curiosity that was boiling deep inside them since two days ago just kept growing. They took the half torn paper that was laying on their nightstand in their hands. They felt unsettled while facing those words.

_“I knew your mother. Her place in the Survey Corps is not anymore, sadly. I am convinced that you would gladly like to know more about her disappearance. For that, meet me alone at- “_

The paper was exactly torn where they didn’t want to. Exactly where the important information was. Hanji has barely any memory about their parents. They were always told that they died as heros, that their deaths were useful for humanity's survival. However, whenever they could, Hanji loved to collect information related to their deceased parents. What kind of people were they? That is the reason why this message left Hanji stressed. Especially since they found it in Moblit’s office before they were sent to one of their laboratories near Wall Rose.

In fact, two days ago, Hanji was interrupted in their work by their friend, Captain Levi. He asked them to get ready to leave fast. Hanji needed to follow Commander Erwin Smith’s order that was the following : reorganise all of the research in a proper way. For that purpose, Erwin commanded to isolate themselves in one of the most secluded laboratories with some other soldiers. That way, Hanji could fully concentrate on their task.

A lot of things disturbed them in this situation, but if they were to quote just one, it would be their loyal assistant, Moblit Berner. It has been now three days since they last saw him. They found it strange that he didn’t follow them there, and above all, that he didn’t give any sign of life before they left. Moblit had always been a huge pillar in Hanji’s life. His absence bothered them. A lot.

Therewith. Hanji decided to get up and start their day that was most likely to be monotonous.

“Good morning Squad Leader, are you ready to start sorting the second cart?” Said a joyful voice.

“Sorry Armin, I don’t see what is exciting about sorting all of my records, especially since they are a lot…” Answered Hanji, without even hiding their boredom.

“Haha… you are right.” Armin paused and then talked again. “ Did you know that Captain Ackermann is coming back? He should be there at the beginning of the afternoon.”

“Really!? That is some good news now!” exclaimed Hanji totally euphoric at first, but then thoughtful.

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh! Yes, everything is alright.”

Hanji was obviously happy to see their friend again, but something was wrong. Why did Levi decide to come back when he was supposed to go to the headquarters? Unless he had a really good reason, he wouldn't have bothered changing his plans. 

What in the beginning was simple curiosity turned into worry.

+++

While they were looking at the window distracted, Hanji saw Levi arriving on his horse. They furrowed their brows when they noticed that Levi came back alone, without his two comrades. One of Hanji’s soldiers approached the Captain. Right after, a stormy conversation seemed to take place. Levi looked agitated, different from his normally cool-headed self.

Hanji knew something was up and they were extremely bothered that nobody would tell them anything. Then someone woke them from all of these thoughts.

“Where should I put the files about the 34th expedition?”

“Armin, I would like to know what is happening.” Hanji asked in a serious tone, almost dark. 

The young Armin, already in difficulty because of the weight of the documents he lifted, dropped everything, surprised by his superior’s sudden statement. He mumbled a brief apology while he started to gather the files. Hanji stood up and walked to him so they could help.

“I- I don’t know. Haha.. Are you already tired from work? You should rest, I’ll take care of this.” Said Armin, avoiding their gaze.

Hanji let the silence build up. They knew Armin and trusted them enough to not push him to talk. At least that was what they thought.

“Armin, the two of us know that, sooner or later, I’ll find out about everything, even without your help.” Stated Hanji, sighing.

The blond finally looked at them. It was obvious that Hanji believed in him, but they were too worried about the Scout Regiment to just let it pass. They needed any information that could be useful.

They looked at him intensely. They totally understood his facial expressions. The two were completely opposite in a lot of points, but still, they were the same in others. Hanji knew Armin wasn’t aware of the complete situation. He probably was told just enough. At the moment, he was debating internally what would be the best to do, weighing the pros and cons.

“Why did Levi come back? Tell me what are _you_ doing here instead of _Moblit_ ? What am _I_ doing here? And don’t give me the records organisation explanation, I am the only one who uses them and it was enough organised to me.”

Hanji looked at him in supplication. Armin couldn't resist more. He was far too attached to his superior that was close to a mentor to him.

“Hanji… Well, everything started when Squad Leader Zacharius found Officer Bern-” Said Armin until the door opened unexpectedly.

The two learned heads turned to see who was the intruder in their serious moment. It was none other than Captain Levi Ackermann.

  
  



	2. Why is he back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of injuries 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Tch. I came to grab some stuff I forgot, not to be questioned by you.”

Levi was as stoic as he used to, even though he felt completely frustrated on the inside. Even if they treated each other like dogs and cats, Hanji and him had an unbreakable bond. Hiding what was really happening from them was almost torture. He told himself that he wouldn’t lie to Hanji, it would be against his values. Simply, he would avoid the topic as much as he could. 

“Stop. Don’t take me for a fool! I understand very well that something is happening, and behind my back!” Hanji said, pissed off.

The Captain knew very well that his friend was more than smart. Erwin clearly told him not to say a word to Hanji. Maybe it would be better to keep silent, so he could preserve them until the situation stabilizes… Exactly. That was what he would do. He won’t say anything, for their well-being. He wanted to protect the people who were important to him, heart and soul. Telling Hanji that Moblit was barely conscious in the headquarters' infirmary was a bad idea. 

“You don’t need to know for now, so don’t make a fuss about it.”

“Do you realize what you’re asking me?” Hanji asked.

“Yes, and I don’t care if you don’t agree. I’ll go now. We can talk again when you’ll be calm.” Levi answers harshly.

He turned around and headed to the door while he took off his green cape, which he hadn’t the time to do earlier, too hurried. Hanji, on the other hand, felt desperate. They didn’t try to stop their friend. They knew he wouldn’t change his mind if it was what he thought was best to do. The Captain’s shoes’ slaps on the wooden floor called Hanji out.

“I’m just worried. And frustrated. And all of this…” Hanji said quietly, letting their arms fall along their body.

“I know.” Answered his friend gently, before he took the door and let them alone in the room.

+++

Levi headed, decided, to the grand hall in the hope of finding the blond that was with Hanji earlier. He wanted to talk to him about the reason why he was here again and, obviously, about his friend. He scanned the room with his eyes and found him sitting there, his back facing him.

“Arlert! Come here a minute.”

Called out, Armin stood up quickly, recognising the voice. He approached his superior who led him to a quiet room, even though they weren’t a lot in the building.

“Captain. I imagine you want to talk about our mission.”

Even being a simple soldier, Levi valued the young Armin Arlert. His genius had been really helpful since he joined the Survey Corps. He trusted him, something that everybody doesn’t gain from Levi Achermann.

“Exactly. I returned back because I'll be more useful there. I know how to deal with Hanji if they learn why they’re here. The two of us know it’s just a matter of time.”

“In that regard…” Armin shrugged.

“I know. You almost told them. I also know that you prefer being transparent with people when it’s important, but in this case it’s different.” Levi cut.

“I understand. Do you have any news about the case?” Armin asked, really concerned.

“I have. I just chose to come back when I met other members of the Scouts who were heading here. They were messengers, so I heard what they had to say and asked them to go back with the soldiers that accompanied me.” Levi explained until he heard Armin’s sigh. “Tch. Something to say?”

“No. I was just thinking about all that happened. Sorry for interrupting you.” Armin answered, calm.

“Good. According to them, Moblit is recovering from his injuries. However, he didn’t stop from searching about the possible paper author. Erwin just told a few people about it. Here, only you and me know. He suspects someone in the Survey Corps is related to this in one way or another. Erwin doubts everyone.” Levi carried on, moving to the window.

“In conclusion, nothing changed. The only thing we are sure about is that they only have one target. Officer Berner was beaten up as a…” The blond said, thinking, a hand under the chin.  
“... warning.” Levi finished. He opened the window with a disgusted face. “Who let this room become so dirty?”

Armin and Levi were silent in the middle of an ambiance built by incomprehension and worry. The brunette felt selfish. Selfish by feeling so relieved that he wasn’t the only one involved in this secret. Still, he hadn’t time to feel sorry about the situation. He would plan something provisory. Until they had more information, he would keep company to the soldiers in this old laboratory and keep an eye on the scientist.

The blond, on the other hand, could not believe someone wanted to harm his superior. They were brave, loyal and, without a doubt, explosive. Brilliant and ambitious, they would work until they were exhausted. Without Hanji, humanity could never go that far, despite the sacrifices.  
Then, it all became clear to Armin. 

On the other side of the door, Hanji listened to everything. They knew enough. Without thinking twice, they went to their bedroom.


	3. Anton Waldner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Hanji was getting ready to leave since no one wanted to tell them anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - violent language, gaslighting/manipulation
> 
> I was thinking about publishing a new chapter each week... 
> 
> Things are starting to get interesting I think :)

Their feet guided them without a thought. If no one wanted to tell them what was happening, they would get their answers by themselves. Hanji gathered everything that could possibly be useful into the old bag that their assistant gifted them during their first years of service. The leather was so damaged that Hanji was wondering how the thing was still in one piece. Without hesitation, they went in the direction of the stables, but stopped in the middle of the hall.

Hanji sighed. How could they be so reckless? They weren’t used to letting their emotions take the lead like that. There were still a few hours left before the sun went down, indicating the end of the day. People would notice they were missing. Or worse, someone could try to stop them. They were smarter than this.

Hanji decided to go back to their room and wait, as naturally as possible, until the night.

+++

Armin wasn’t there when time for lunch came. Another soldier was missing out too. The tension between Hanji and Levi was palpable among the other five soldiers. Levi decided to not say anything. Clearly, his friend still was on their nerves. He settled for drinking his tea while listening to the others discussing.

“He’s talking with Waldner. The guy was flirty-flirty with him since we came here. I’m even wondering if they’re in love or something.” Said one of the soldiers, eating his soup.

“What!? You’re serious? I can’t believe it… Waldner is making a fool of him, for sure.” A redhead answered .

This comment drew Levi’s attention. He didn’t care who loved who inside of the Scouts in general. He thinks that it wasn’t his business as long as everyone did their jobs, but this conversation did not please him. Armin? Letting himself get manipulated that way? Bullshit. Well… that was what he wanted to believe. The blond’s kindness tricked him sometimes.

“Why?”

“He was transferred here from the Garrison. Apparently, he was very charming but got scary. People who approached him regretted it at the end.” The redhead informed again. “But if you want to know my opinion, if something happens to Arlert, it’s because he deserves it. I can’t stand him.”

“Nobody asked.” Levi interrupted while deposing slowly his cup of tea. “What’s your name again?”

“That’s Floch, sir.” The soldier answered slightly uncomfortable.

“Captain.” Levi said, glaring at him as coldly as possible. “Remember me to talk about you to Erwin after this mission. Respect is one of the most important morals here. We all fight for the same thing.”

“If you say so.” Floch said, annoyed. 

Levi felt exasperated by the attitude some of them could have. They were regularly risking their lives to just throw the moments they should cherish away? Was that the humanity they were desperately trying to save? He got tired of these soldiers. Levi decided to stand up so he could write his day’s report.

Hearing his chair squeak on the floor, Hanji stood up to see their friend walking away. This conversation did not please them either. They heard Floch’s and the others’ laughs once Levi closed the cafeteria’s door. The squad leader wasn't feeling comfortable with them anymore. Therefore, they decided to go to their bedroom so they could start to pack everything until it was time to leave. Hanji felt exhausted. They sighted.

+++  _ (earlier that evening) _

Armin confesses, Anton Waldner was really charming. He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special there. Actually, what caught Armin’s eyes was his eloquence.Anton knew how to talk to him and seemed truly interested by the boy’s dreams. Anton had already tried to speak with before, but the blond never really paid attention. This mission allowed them to create a certain attachment between them. Armin felt good. Not only was he there to protect Hanji, but also he found something special in Anton.

“Weren’t you bored with Hanji today?” Anton asked, laying his hands on Armin’s arms, holding his gaze.

“I wasn’t! I read the reports about the 34th expedition and all the extras about Ilse’s notebook. You heard about her, right? I still can’t believe the behaviour that titan had...” Armin told him, excited like a kid.

Anton laughed gently, Then, he held him tight between his arms. Armin was surprised. This kind of affection was a bit unusual to him. Even if Anton was a nice man, he felt uncomfortable and tried to break from the holding away. Anton tightened even more.

“Waldner, I’m warning you: if you don’t let go of me, I’ll show you how scary I can be.” Armin said, nervously.

“Okay, okay. You win.” Anton answered, moving back while offering him a wide smile. His eyes went almost lustful. “Plus, we are in the middle of the wall. Imagine what others could think of you, seeing you all over me, huh?”

“You’re making me uncomfortable, stop it. And the others don’t really seem to like me so I guess I shouldn’t care…” Armin shrugged, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Jesus, can’t you take a joke?”

“I didn’t think it was that funny…”

Anton took a strand of Armin’s hair.

“I really like blond hair. Your blond hair.”

He kept playing with it while looking at Armin right in his eyes. With his other hand, he caressed delicately the blond’s cheek. Armin just gave up and smiled fondly.

“Armin, I’m here to take Hanji and you’re going to help me, aren’t you? You know that if you refuse, I'll have to make sure you’ll stay silent. I’ll be so sad…”

Shock. The magical ambience was destroyed in seconds. Armin had a hard time processing what just happened seconds ago. He was completely stunned. On the other hand, Anton was still looking softly at Armin. His smile just got wider as he saw panic building on his supposedly friend’s face.

Even if he was completely disturbed, Armin could still think more or less rationally. In the best case, he could immobilize Anton and inform Levi. In the worst case, Anton could really silent him. He didn’t have more time to think. He let his heart choose what to do, his eyes starting to water. He inspired and composed himself. Confident, he knew what to do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Armin do?
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter who'll be... fightful?
> 
> Drink water and take care of you!!


	4. Aways fight back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Armin has to chose if he'll follow Waldner or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - hateful and violent language, assault, violence, manipulation/gaslighting
> 
> I hope you enjoy where the story is going!
> 
> Please keep in mind that my story contains heavy topics, please be careful.

“I’m not.”

Anton blinked his eyes, not believing what he heard. Armin refused? After everything he did to have him on his side? His rage was boiling. Suddenly, Anton felt a sharp pain in his knees. Armin succeeded in getting away from him. Sadly, the soldier’s reflexes were perfect. He reached out and caught the blond’s foot with harshness.

Armin fell, facing down. His last instinct told him to scream, so he did. Anton rushed onto him and one of his hands was enough to close Armin’s mouth. He turned his body over, making Armin’s back meet painfully the ground. They were glancing at each other and a silent conversation took place. Anton wanted Armin to see how angry he was at him, how much he wanted to destroy him in the moment. And Armin saw it. He saw it with his own scared and betrayed eyes. Still, he was ready to do anything to protect his home, the ones who offered him a new family, the Scout Regiment.

Hanji’s new assistant didn’t stop fighting his attacker. Anton stood heavily on him though it was being difficult to hold the tireless blond down. Armin knew that there was a big physical difference between Anton and him. He knew the winner of this fight would be none other than Anton. Still, Armin decided to fight back as much as he could, to believe a little bit in him because if he lost, everyone would be in danger, particularly Hanji.

“So you’re really standing up against me? I pity you so much, thinking I would sincerely like you…” Anton laughed, darkly. “I give you one last chance to follow my plan. If you don’t, I’ll make sure you die.”

Anton lifted slowly the hand that was keeping Armin from screaming. When Armin was completely capable of giving an answer, he chose to spit on Anton’s face before yelling for help.

“Please! Hel-”

This time, what prevented Armin from screaming wasn’t a hand on his mouth, but two around his neck. Anton tightened with a violent strength and Armin started to suffocate. He tried to get rid of those cruel hands searching for a bit of oxygen, but panic took over him. His cardiac rhythm didn’t help in this situation. He knew he would faint soon. He was losing his strength. It was when what he thought was his last moments, that he heard Anton talking to him.

“I really didn’t want to kill you, Armin, but you didn’t give me the choice. I want you to die now, freeing everyone from the burden you are. You are worth absolutely  _ nothing _ .”

And Armin closed his eyes.

+++

On the way to his provisory room, Levi thought he heard something. He stopped walking and tried to concentrate on his surroundings. 

_ It’s the wood creaking. Tch, this laboratory is probably as old as the walls. _

He started walking again and, short minutes later, he heard a muffled voice. The noise was distant, but it was there. Levi decided to go in this direction. Honestly, he was almost sure he imagined it. He took the stairs that led him to the last floor of the building. The moment he reached the hall, he understood where the muffled noise came from.

_ Wait, what the actual fuck? _

It took him less than a second to analyse the situation. Armin was motionless under a soldier that was choking him. It was probably the Waldner everyone was talking about at lunch. Levi ran to them, but seeing the furious Captain coming, Waldner released Armin like a rag doll and started running away. Obviously, Levi wanted to catch him, but his priority was verifying if Armin was alive. Levi was so frustrated.

He squatted next to the smart blond and observed him. His neck had an intense shade of red, his clothes were ragged, but to his surprise, he saw his chest moving up and down irregularly.

“Arlert? Can you hear me? What just happened?” Levi asked hastily, more worried than he thought he was.

Armin slowly opened his eyes and tried to regulate his breath. Levi helped him to sit. He could feel the young man shivering lightly. He waited quietly for explanations. Pushing him to it was worthless and quite insensitive. Then his eyes met Armin’s and he understood the situation was even more critical than it already was.

“Captain, Anton wants Hanji. Hurry and get them. I'll take care of things here.” Armin answered weakly.

Levi shook his head positively and knew the priority was Hanji now. He stood up and ran to his friend’s room completely enraged and overwhelmed because of the current events. 

After spending some minutes composing himself, Armin stood up too. His subconscious prevented him from thinking about what just happened. He felt reboosted. He needed to inform the other soldiers now and assemble them. It was necessary to stop Anton from doing anything and, if they had the chance, interrogate him. What were his reasons? Armin liked him, but just felt stupid now. His genius was a lie. Every compliment he got until now vanished. He fell in a trap he should never have.

+++

Hanji was finally ready. The moment they laid their hand on the door’s handle, they heard someone knocking desperately.

“Chef Hanji! It’s Waldner! I found Armin unconscious!”

Suddenly, all their senses were activated. The farthest they remembered, Waldner was the last one who was with Armin. Anyway, they couldn’t take the risk of having the blond in danger because of their doubts. So, without thinking thrice, they opened the door. Immediately, they were propelled outside of the room. Waldner did a strong arm wrench. They were now stuck to one of the hall’s walls.

Hanji sighted. They were right about thinking Waldner was lying. They still decided to keep the play.

“Waldner, I need you to show me where he is.”

“Less noise or I’ll kill you too.” He whispered to their ear. “You’re going to follow me.”

Hanji turned pale. What did he mean by ' _ I’ll kill you too _ ’? Did he kill the young Arlert? Hanji wasn’t the type to submit to people that way. Waldner would be more than surprised when he would discover their talent for hand combat. They were ready to make him pay for what he did. In fact, even if they were specialized in science, Hanji loved to train combat regularly with the strongest soldier they knew, Levi. It was always intense, but they always had a great time. Surely, Waldner didn’t scare them in the slightest.

After letting Waldner take his time to release his pressure, Hanji turned around and gave him a punch on the ribs. The soldiers lost a bit of his balance, but still managed to return one too. Hanji avoided it, letting themselves fall to the ground, then gave a kick on their attacker’s shins. Waldner fell to the ground too.

Then Levi appeared.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated and take care of yourself. You are important and worth it, keep going! :)
> 
> These last weeks had been hard for me. Writing is literally my therapy. Still, it's the first time I really engaged myself in writing a whole plot etc... usually, I just wrote poems. I wanted it to be different this time. This story wasn't supposed to be that harsh... I guess I just let my emotions guide me haha. Anyways, I feel good writing it and if people could enjoy what I "create", then I'm happy.


	5. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waldner wasn't ready to face Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - violence, mention of injuries, blood

Levi was there. Beating the attacker without hesitation, just in front of Hanji. In the moment, they didn’t react and concentrated themselves on catching their breath and thinking. What did this soldier want? He went after them, and after Armin. Armin. Was he really dead? Suddenly, Hanji felt a callous but kind hand on their left shoulder. The hand was completely covered by blood. The second hand wiped softly the tears Hanji didn’t know were falling.

“Tch. Please stop crying, it doesn’t suit you. He’s unconscious. He can’t do anything.”

Coming out of their torpor, Hanji looked at Levi.

“He told me he killed Armin?”

“Ah, that’s why you’re being such a crybaby.” Levi said while a little laugh escaped from his lips. “He’s stronger than this.”

Hanji was relieved. Their tears disappeared at some point and they laughed. Levi knew it was a nervous laugh, but it was okay. His friend was used to all kinds of danger, even the crazier ones, but being assaulted by a person from their own team had never been one. He was sure Hanji would do everything to make whatever was happening stop, because that was how they were. They never gave up on anything before they were satisfied with the result.

The two heard quick footsteps coming. Then four soldiers appeared and took care of Anton Waldner, making sure he couldn’t move. Floch informed his Captain that Armin was being treated by two other soldiers. Levi nodded and helped Hanji stand up.

“I need explanations, Levi.” The scientist said.

“I know.” Their friend answered. “Everyone listen. This area is dangerous now. Waldner was undercovered among us. He is a part of a group threatening us all. By the time, I’m sure they know our position. Prepare everything we need and make sure this bastard stays alive. We’ll leave in three hours.”

Without giving it too much of a thought, the soldiers obeyed and took Waldner with them so they could lock him up in one of the laboratory’s cells. Hanji and Levi walked together to the improvised infirmary, hoping it was where Armin was. When they arrived, Levi noticed the two soldiers respected the emergency protocol. One of them was standing outside of the door while the other was probably in, providing assistance to the injured blond.

Hanji couldn’t wait more to see Armin with their own eyes. They didn’t wait for Levi to abruptly enter the room. Their heart shattered. It was so sad. Armin was on a chair, shirtless, his neck almost black, testifying the violent act he suffered. The soldier was applying an ointment, Armin painfully whimpering to the touch. How much strength did Waldner put to leave a bruise this vivid? Noticing them, Armin smiled softly. He was happy to see that Hanji was safe and unharmed.

“Hanji!” He cried out with a hoarse voice. “I’m so relieved to see that you’re safe. Did you catch Anton? He ran very fast.”

“Armin…”

“Yes, we did.” Levi answered. Hanji didn’t even know he entered the room. “I know it’s not the best moment to ask this, but I want to know what the fuck was that.”

Hanji turned around to Levi, ready to argue the harsh tone he used with Armin, but the blond was more reactive.

“Of course.” Amin smiled weakly. “Anton and I became really good friends quite fast since we came here. I didn’t even see this coming. It seems he’s one of the people threatening Hanji…”

Hanji stirred. What?

“... we were simply talking and then he told me about his intentions. I refused to follow him and tried to run away, but I guess he was stronger than me.” Armin laughed quietly and carried on. “When you found me, Captain, I was actually faking being unconscious, hoping he would let go of me at some point. But honestly, it was just a matter of time before something could happen. Thank you for saving me.” He raised his head to Hanji. “Squad leader, I want to sincerely apologize for my incompetence within your team. I should have done better and realize Anton wasn’t trustworthy.”

Hanji was about to say something when, again, someone reacted faster than them.

“Thank you for the explanation Armin. I think it isn’t necessary to lecture you about your lack of judgement now.” Levi said.

Hanji saw an ounce of hurt passing through Armin’s eyes. The blond was still smiling gently. Levi didn’t have the need to act so coldly with him. He just went through a traumatizing event. Hanji felt his distress, because, they too, just went through a similar one. They proceeded to kneel beside him and pull him into a soft hug.

“I’m not mad at all, Armin. Keep your head up. We’ll talk about this when everything ends. Gather your belongings, we’ll fly in three hours to a new destination!” Hanji tried to reassure.

Armin mumbled an “Alright.” before he broke away from Hanji’s comforting embrace. They didn’t mind it. In fact, they totally understood it. Armin was overwhelmed. They stood up, gave him a gentle glaze and stepped out of the room with Levi.

“Hey you! You’d better take good care of him until we leave. Understood?” Hanji told the soldier with a relaxed attitude, secretly hoping that it made the ambience a little less heavy.

Once in the hall, Hanji turned to their friend.

“I thank you for everything you did tonight, but seriously, couldn’t you be gentler with him? He is easy to read. Not only you knew, but you could clearly see how broken he was.”

“And you aren’t?” He retorted.

“Maybe. But in completely different ways. Our attacks were done in different contexts. I’m not asking for the moon, just to be patient with him.”

“Tch. Understood. We’ll talk about it later, Hanji.” Levi answered patting his friend’s head. “Now, I need to explain to you what exactly is happening.”

"Finally!" Hanji said, glad to discover every single detail of the situation.

+++

Hanji climbed onto their horse. They were completely shocked during the reveal, but what hurt them the most was knowing Moblit’s condition. The man that always saw them as an equal was badly injured. He had been ready to risk his own life just to keep them safe and Erwin thought he could keep them at a distance from the case? He couldn’t be more wrong. Nothing would keep hanji from avenging Moblit. And now, Armin too. The two had been put in danger for their own sake. Absolutely nothing will stop them.

“Alright. Hanji, Arlert and I will follow the path on the left and you all will take the right one. The destination is the same for everyone, Trost’s headquarters. We hope none of us will find members of the group on the way, but if it happens, don’t be too nice. We will supposedly arrive with a little time gap between us. Very important: take really good care of our dear hostage.” Levi ordered seriously and then gave the signal to leave.

Gallops could be heard. Now, their goal was to reach the headquarters the fastest they could, ask for an emergency meeting and elaborate a reliable and effective plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small and too old laboratory "arc" is finished, what will happen in Trost? How will everyone react to their come back?
> 
> Take care, drink water and listen to songs who make you feel good :)


	6. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time : Levi and the soldiers decided to go back to Trost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of injuries
> 
> We finally see Moblit!! (and someone else too^^)

Moblit was storming. He could rewind the story in one hundred different ways, he still couldn’t find a valid reason to target Hange. Despite his incapacity, Moblit succeeded in gathering some precious information about these enemies. Firstly, from the memory he had from his attack, he knew it was an entire organisation and not only one person’s job. During his recovery, he asked Eren and Mikasa to investigate the people who lived near the area where he was assaulted. Moblit deduced that they were a local group mainly composed of civilians, that they had a chief and that they were quite respected there. The locals didn’t really trust the two young soldiers to say more.

Sitting in his bed, Moblit sighed. At least one of their members was in the Scouts. The paper was well written and it could only have been left in Hange’s office personally. Despite all of his research, nobody seemed to fit the traitor profile there. Another thing he was sure of was that it was a vengeful act, directed to Hange.

Moblit let his mind wander, thinking about Hange. He never thought he would be so devoted to them, but he couldn’t help it. He was in love with them. They didn’t know and he thought it was best to keep it that way. Hange would probably get a bit overwhelmed by the announcement, mostly because his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated. Moblit was happy with the way they were at the moment. The scientist role in the Scouts was important to Hange and he didn’t want to perturb their quotidian. He just needed to see their smile each day to feel better about his one-sided love. A smile he didn’t see for four days now. At least, Moblit knew they were safe where they were, besides being surrounded by other soldiers too.

He heard some knocks at his door.

“You can come, Eren.” Moblit said without even lifting his head from his notes.

Then, he felt two shivered arms embrace him. The person was barely breathing straight, just like they had been running there. It was when Moblit heard some quiet sobs that he recognised who was hugging him. With his valid arm, he gently caressed his lover’s hair.

“Hange. What are you doing here?” He asked calmly, still surprised to see them there.

“Levi told me everything. The traitor was with us. He attacked Armin and then me, but didn’t succeed. Why did you even go there? You look awful and I’m sure you don’t even tell the doctor how much pain you’re in.” Hange sobbed lightly in their assistant arms.

Because I love you, Moblit wanted to say, but he chose different words.

“I just fulfilled my duty as an assistant, Squad Leader.”

Suddenly, Hange stood up and shot some glance around the room. Then their eyes landed on a decorative vase. They took it and exploded it to the ground.

“I can’t slap you, so this will do. You should know it’s a stupid mindset, thinking your duty is to die for me.” They said with a sad voice.

I know, but my heart won’t change its mind about it.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I was impulsive, but we can’t go back in time, Squad Leader. Still, I don’t regret doing it.” Moblit said instead.

Hange walked near him again and sat on the edge of his bed. They took Moblit’s hand in theirs and started rubbing soft circles on it.

“Please Moblit, stop being so… argh! Whatever. Quit calling me Squad Leader when you can call me Hange or Zoë.”

“Okay. I’m happy to see you’re doing fine, Hange Zoë.”

Moblit was looking in their eyes in a teasing way and laughed lightly before he left a sweet kiss on their forehead. The act startled Hange a little, but they thought it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt like the contrary actually. They smiled at him.

The sound of a door opening abruptly put an end at their moment. Hanji let go of his hand and turned to the door. Seeing who it was, Moblit sighed.

“I already told you to knock, Eren.”

“Sorry Officer. I need to inform you that the Commander wants you two to come to an emergency meeting in half an hour, in room number two. Squad Leader Hange, is Armin here too?” Eren asked with bright eyes.

“Yes, he is. You should go see him.” Hange replied in a neutral tone. Moblit understood that Armin wasn’t probably at his best.

“Erh, yes... okay. Then, please excuse me.” Eren answered puzzled before closing the door.

+++

Armin apprehended the moment when his friends would see him. The marks on his neck were absolutely horrible and the ointment didn’t do much. His voice was still a bit raspy. One of his wrists was as purple as his neck and he had discovered another bruise on his belly while getting ready to go to Trost. His ribs were sore because of the weight Anton put on him last night.

All of these traces… Armin saw them as a testimony of his weakness. He couldn’t even get away from it alone. Waldner's words didn’t let his brain rest, “You are worth absolutely nothing”. All he could do was keep a steady breath and show everybody that everything was fine.

“Arlert, you don’t need to tell them anything. You’re free to choose how to handle this.” Levi told him while they were taking care of the horses.

“You’re right, Captain! I got this, don’t need to worry.” Armin smiled.

In reality, Levi was concerned. Facing violence wasn’t easy, but living it? The violence against humans was very different and incomparable with the one against titans. Nobody was prepared for it. Even less when we trusted the person at first. Levi didn’t want to be that cold with him last time. Simply, seeing Armin in such an unfortunate position deeply nerved him. He didn’t even see it coming. He felt guilty. He felt just like the violence of the undergrounds came to the surface. Levi sighed.

“I’m serious right now. What you went through was traumatizing. You’ll need to be surrounded and work on-”

“Captain. I already know all of this, but I also know it could have been avoided if I wasn’t so… myself. In any way, it happened and it ended. I’m going.” Armin said seriously, then went inside the headquarters, he had already finished his part of the job with the horses.

Levi decided to keep an eye on Armin and Hange. Neither one had a resting night. He hoped he would never meet Waldner again, or he wouldn’t contain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll finally see others characters, including Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and even Erwin! :)
> 
> Please stay safe, take care of yourself!!


End file.
